


spoiling

by magichistorian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cafe date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: “Why did you take me all the way out here?” Juza finally asks. “If you just wanted to go on a date there’s a million places closer and cheaper.”Banri laughs, and Juza is just about to start scowling when he says, ”I wanted to spoil you, dummy.”
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	spoiling

**Author's Note:**

> Miko made a headcanon in the server and it gave me brainrot, enjoy

“Where are we going?” Juza asks for the third time. 

Banri doesn't answer him, also for the third time. He squeezes Juza’s hand, which he stubbornly refused to let go of since they left the dorms, a little tighter. 

Juza apparently accepts that as a response, not asking again. Even with the train ride his destination is a bit of a ways away; he’s glad they’re nearly there because it makes him feel a little bad, keeping his boyfriend in the dark for so long. 

They round the corner of one last block, and the fancy front of his destination appears. With a grin, Banri picked up his speed until the two of them were planted in front of the fancy new cafe that just recently came into business. 

Kazunari told him about it, of course. He was buddies with the cousin of the owner, or something like that. And with his rather impressive social skills, had snached them up a discount. 

And looking at the prices at the place, he was glad to get it. He might have a credit card but he isn't allowed to throw away piles of money on a whim. 

Juza looks from Banri’s face to the sign above the shop, then back to Banri. 

“What is this?”

“What is- What do you mean? Can’t you read?” He points his finger at the sign, then realizes it's written in cursive French. Oh. 

“It's a patisserie. A fancy French bakery. Kazunari told me about it and I figured I might as well take you along. I didn't have anything better to do today, so...”

Banri knows his bullshit is audible, but sadly, not even small acts of emotional vulnerability come easy. 

Juza is clearly too enthralled by the thought of fancy french pastries to call him out, though, so Banri puts aside the thought to swing open the door. He holds out his hand and offers his most charming smile. 

That makes Juza flush, a faint pretty pink. Banri is more than a little distracted by that, nearly forgetting to actually follow Juza in.

It’s...a really nice place. Everything just screams expensive, and he’s just hoping the food is as nice as the decorations, for Juza’s sake. 

He notices though, that Juza’s hand, twined back in his own, is a little stiffer than usual. 

“Hyodo?” He asks, soft. 

Juza turns to him, looking surprised. He probably didn't even notice he was tense. 

“I was just, uh,” He nods at the room. “It’s a little fancier than I was expecting.”

Banri connects the dots. Two big delinquent guys don't exactly fit the aesthetic of a fancy bakery. Banri dresses expensive; knows how to fit into any crowd. But he figures Juza feels out of place. Glancing around, he can see a couple of stuffy old ladies eyeing them. 

He offers a smile. “C’mon. It's not about them. It's about you, and eating as many stupid pastries as you want.”

Juza smiles. 

They take their place in line, and Banri laughs when they reach the case and Juza nearly starts drooling. The look of child-like delight on his face when Banri says he’ll buy as many as Juza wants completely makes up for the dent in his wallet. 

He only gets a coffee himself. He can mooch as much as he likes off of Juza. 

A few minutes they’re seated at a table for two right by a window. In front of them is a tray, laden with a variety of stunning sweets. Banri manages to sneak a couple of pictures for Kazunari before Juza digs in, but it’s close. 

Banri doesn't exactly have a sweet tooth, but even he can tell this place isn't pricey as hell for nothing. The sweets look good, though a swipe of his finger through the cream topping one one of them -which earns him a dirty look- tells him the stuff is much too sweet for him. 

He can’t help but verbalize this, and Juza retorts with a “If you don’t like it then stop eating it.” between bites. 

Normally, he would agree with that. Except he notices a spare bit of cream on the corner of Juza’s mouth, and he can’t help but reach out, gently flick it off with his thumb, and lick it off. It’s still too sweet -really, why does Juza like this shit so much?- but it’s not as bad this time. 

Juza hasn’t torn his gaze from Banri’s face yet, and that intense gaze, decorated with a small blush that suits Juza exactly because it looks so out of place on him, freezes him in place. 

“Why did you take me all the way out here?” Juza finally asks. “If you just wanted to go on a date there’s a million places closer and cheaper.”

Banri laughs, and Juza is just about to start scowling when he says, ”I wanted to spoil you, dummy.”

Juza looks too surprised by the idea of Banri going so far out of the way to treat him for the sake of treating and he makes a mental note to do this more often. 

But apparently he can only drag away his attention from the sweets for so long, and he starts digging into a fruit tart. Banri really hopes some of the pastries he bought to take home because if Juza really eats all of them Banri is going to cry. 

He’s already taken Kazunari’s compulsory picture, but something urges him to pull out his phone one more time. He does it quietly, but Juza is so focused that he wouldn't have noticed anyway. Banri opens his camera up and snaps a picture as Juza takes a bite. 

He looks at it to make sure it came out alright and his eyes linger longer than he intended. Frozen in time, it's easier to see how much Juza’s eyes light up, how that intimidating delinquent completely falls away. 

He can’t help it- he immediately sets it as his wallpaper even though he can already hear all the shit he’s going to get for it. It doesn't matter. Juza might try to hide it, but Banri knows he’s on Juza’s wallpaper, so really it's just getting even. 

“Hey,” Juza pokes him. “I know you don’t like sweets but you might like this one. It’s got a lot of fruit, kinda sour.”

He leans forward, and Juza takes it as a cue to offer his fork, but instead, Banri kisses him. 

He startles and nearly drops the fruit-laden fork. 

Banri pulls back, licking his lips. “You’re right. I do like this one.”

Juza rolls his eyes, but can’t quite manage to force away the small smile crinkling the corners of his mouth. 

“You’re gross. Actually taste it.” 

Banri obliges, letting Juza feed him a bite. It is good, he will admit. 

But he likes Juza better.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/emilfish3)
> 
> Edit: pls check out this [art](https://twitter.com/hxri_0/status/1297601703563235330?s=19) by one of my good friends!!!!!!!


End file.
